It was our last date We had chips, fish fingers and custard
by honeyballecter
Summary: Miniaturka o potkaniu Rose z jedenastym Doctorem. (Pete's Universe)


_Napisane na prompta Darki, kiedy desperacko chciałam wrócić do pisania. Tekst nie był betowany i od razu uprzedzam, że jest bezsensownie patetyczny i smutny, ale Darka przeżyła czytanie, więc enjoy._

* * *

**"It was our last date. We had chips, fish fingers and custard"**

Czasami słyszała jego wezwanie swoich snach. Wciąż rozbrzmiewało w nich tak samo jak ostatnio, bo i okoliczności były takie same. Znowu każde z nich podążyło swoją drogą, którą drugie nie mogło podążyć. Jakże za nim tęskniła. Jednak głos, który szeptał jej imię gdy zamykała oczy wcale nie miał tęsknego pogłosu, brzmiał raczej subtelną radością. Jak zawsze, gdy formował te głoski: "Rose Tyler". Nigdy nie lubiła swojego imienia tak jak wtedy, kiedy on je wypowiadał - z wyraźnym akcentem i umiłowaniem. Miała nadzieję, że tam, gdzie się udał był szczęśliwy. Wierzyła, że jeszcze kiedyś się spotkają.

Wieczór był ciepły, a słońce dopiero chyliło się ku zachodowi kiedy Rose wyszła z domu. Związała włosy w praktyczny, nieco ciasny kok, żeby jasne włosy nie wpadały jej w oczy i udała się w kierunku niewielkiej taniej restauracji. Zazwyczaj sama gotowała swój obiad, ale powiedziała sobie, że dzisiejszą datę warto uczcić. Co prawda być może pamięć płatała jej figle, albo jej obliczenia nie były do końca dokładne, ale była przekonana, że to właśnie na dzisiaj przypada rocznica ich pierwszej randki. Wypadałoby przekąsić jakieś frytki.

Po czasie, jaki zajęło jej dojście na miejsce w końcu przekroczyła próg i stwierdziła, że zazwyczaj niemalże pusta restauracja niczym nie odbiega od normy. Zajęte były tylko trzy stoliki: przy jednym siedziała trójka głośnych turystów, drugi zajmował nieco otyły jegomość, a przy trzecim siedziała pogrążona w dyskusji para nastolatków. Wybrała miejsce niedaleko turystów: nie rozpoznawała języku, w którym rozmawiali, ale nie przeszkadzało jej to. W pewnym stopniu przypominało jej to męża; nawet kiedy stał się człowiekiem, wciąż mówił, jakby był z innej planety. Uśmiechając się do własnych myśli rozejrzała się, szukając wzrokiem kelnera. Nie minęła minuta, a podeszła do niej kobieta w średnim wieku, pytając o zamówienie.

Rose zerknęła do menu i zamówiła to, po co przyszła.

- To wszystko? - upewniła się kelnerka.

Rose kiwnęła głową, ale w pewnym momencie jej wzrok zawisł na dzisiejszym daniu głównym. Paluszki rybne brzmiały całkiem nieźle. Nie zastanawiając się nad tym długo spełniła swoją zachciankę. Dodała do zamówienia także herbatę i już po chwili obserwowała plecy kelnerki znikające za kuchennymi drzwiami.

Westchnęła cicho. To jednak nie to samo bez Doktora, nie mogła mu mieć jednak za złe odejścia. Rozejrzała się po lokalu. Samotny mężczyzna właśnie kończył swój posiłek, a para nastolatków dalej rozmawiała o czymś zawzięcie. Gdyby Doktor tu był, również byliby pogrążeni w dyskusji. Być może wspominaliby dawne czasy, pełne przygód i magii. To wszystko tak gwałtownie się skończyło. Zostali odcięci w równoległym wszechświecie, ale nie było w tym żadnej tragedii. On nadal był jej Doktorem, a ona jego Rose. Pobrali się, założyli rodzinę. Później on ją opuścił. Nie było w tym żadnej tragedii: umarł w podeszłym wieku, spokojnie, w swoim łóżku, podczas gdy Rose i ich syn trzymali go za ręce. Siwe kosmyki Rose wysunęły się z jej koka. Smutne wspomnienie miało słodki smak: zawsze bała się, że straci go w jakiejś kosmicznej potyczce, że zawsze będzie czuła w sobie tę gorycz z powodu tego, że nie było jej przy nim. I być może teraz nie mogła za nim podążyć, ale wiedziała, że kiedyś go spotka. Jeszcze niecały rok temu, tuż po jego śmierci było jej trudniej. Przez chwilę rozważała, żeby do niego dołączyć, ale odparła od siebie tę myśl, wyobraziła sobie bowiem jego brązowe oczy, jak rozszerzają się w zdumieniu, gdy ją widzi; słyszała zawieszone w pustce pytanie "dlaczego?" Doktor za bardzo szanował ludzkie życie by mogła coś takiego zrobić.

Wlepiła wzrok w blat stołu, oczy ją zapiekły. Jej Doktor - żyła bez niego w pełnej akceptacji, ale tak bardzo za nim tęskniła.

Zza jej pleców dobiegły ją podekscytowane głosy turystów:

- Podoba mi się pomysł Annk, powinniśmy jutro z samego rana odwiedzić London Eye.

- Ja na to nie wsiądę, prędzej zemdleję!

Rose wyprostowała się na tyle, na ile pozwalał jej stary kręgosłup.

Nagle kątem oka dostrzegła, jak ktoś pojawia się przy jej stoliku. Młody dżentelmen, na pierwszy rzut oka ubrany odświętnie. Na drugi, kiedy Rose podniosła wzrok, była zmuszona powiedzieć, że jego styl zahaczał raczej o pewien rodzaj alternatywy. Uniosła wzrok na jego lekko pociągłą twarz. Jego włosy były bujne i ciemnobrązowe, układające się we wspaniałą, bujną grzywę.

- Witaj! - przywitał się lekkim tonem. - Czy to miejsce jest zajęte?

- Było zajęte - powiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach. Zastanawiała się, czy on wie, że ona wie kim on jest. - Proszę, usiądź - dodała grzecznie.

Przybysz posłusznie zajął miejsce naprzeciwko. Spojrzała na niego uważnie, a on odwzajemnił poważne spojrzenie, zanim jego twarz rozjaśnił uśmiech. Pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową.

- Twoje włosy wciąż wyglądają dobrze - stwierdziła niezobowiązującym tonem. Nie była jeszcze pewna jak zareagować. Nie potrafiła nawet określić, co w danej chwili tak naprawdę czuje, chociaż mrowienie w jej ciele podpowiadało jej, że ekscytację.

- Skąd wiedziałaś, że to ja?

- System translacyjny TARDIS - odpowiedziała lakonicznie zadziornym tonem. Może i zestarzała się fizycznie, ale jej umysł dalej lśnił jak diament.

Doktor zaśmiał się. Był fizycznie młodszy niż w każdym innym momencie, w jakim go dotychczas widziała. Patrząc na odrobinę niezgrabny sposób w jaki przemieszczał swoje szczupłe ciało i niewinną radość, dawała mu maksymalnie trzydzieści lat. Był zupełnie inną osobą. A jednak był to Doktor, już nie jej Doktor. Zastanawiała się ile z tej odmienności jest sprawką jego regeneracji, a ile zupełnie odmiennych doświadczeń od ludzkiego Doktora, najmocniej wyrytego w jej pamięci.

- Nie zmieniłaś się ani trochę - stwierdził całkowicie poważnie. Spojrzała na swoje pomarszczone dłonie. Kiedy podniosła na niego wzrok, miał lekko zaciśnięte usta. Chciał zadać jej pytanie o Johna Smitha. - Gdzie jest...? - nie dokończył.

- Odszedł niecały rok temu - powiedziała. Była pewna że jej dobór słów nie umknął uwadze nowemu Doktorowi, ale nie powiedział o tym ani słowa.

- Przykro mi - w jego ustach ta utarta formułka nadal coś znaczyła. Pokiwała głową w podziękowaniu, kiedy do stołu podeszła kelnerka z jej zamówieniem i notesem, gotowa przynieść coś także dla nowoprzybyłego gościa. On tylko zerknął na danie zamówione przez Rose i z niewiadomych przyczyn uśmiechnął się do siebie.

- Poproszę tylko sos waniliowy.

- Jeżeli mogę polecić także...

- Dziękuję - uciął. Wciąż był trochę niegrzeczny wobec innych. Miał w sobie coś z poprzedniej regeneracji. Rose stwierdziła, że powinna podtrzymać rozmowę, podczas gdy kelnerka wróciła z sosem.

- Przyszłam tu dzisiaj tylko na frytki, bo pamiętasz, to rocznica naszej pierwszej randki - przypomniała, spoglądając na niego.

- Pamiętam. Nie będziesz wobec tego jeść...- urwał i wskazał wzrokiem na paluszki rybne. Wzruszyła ramionami z przyzwoleniem.

Ciekawe, dlaczego tu był. Co robił w sąsiednim wszechświecie? Była ciekawa, ale wiedziała, że wszystkiego dowie się w swoim czasie. Na razie cieszyła się jego obecnością, mimo, że był tylko cieniem mężczyzny, którego kochała. Dreszczyk emocji nie pozwalał jej nadawać temu spotkaniu głębi.

- Znalazłem dziurę w powłoce wszechświata i mam trochę czasu, aby ją zamknąć - powiedział. Zdała sobie sprawę, że chociaż on jest całkiem inną osobą, to ona wciąż jest tą samą Rose, która oczekiwała odpowiedzi nawet na niezadane pytania. - Postanowiłem cię odwiedzić, bo kto wie, czy będę miał inną okazję? Rose Tyler - dodał z melancholią.

- Jesteś tutaj z kimś? - spytała bez cienia zazdrości.

Pokręcił głową ze spuszczonym wzrokiem. Jakże nie znosił być sam. Ciekawe jak to było, odwiedzić swoją dawną miłość i odkryć, że ona także została teraz sama? Musiał odczuć niewysłowioną gorycz.

- Doktorze... - zaczęła. - Pomyślałam sobie: dlaczego nie weźmiemy tego wszystkiego na wynos?

- Masz ochotę na kolację w kosmosie?

Pokiwała energicznie głową.

TARDIS wyglądała teraz zupełnie inaczej. Konsola miała bardziej mechaniczny wygląd, przeszklona podłoga wyglądała nieziemsko. Mimo to Rose poczuła ukłucie rozczarowania, że nawet ich statek kosmiczny nie wygląda tak samo jak kiedyś. Weszła powoli do większej w środku budki, rozglądając się dookoła. Doktor szedł dwa kroki za nią. Zamknął drzwi i podbiegł do konsoli, niemalże potykając się o swoje nogi. Nie minęła minuta a uszy Rose wypełnił doskonale jej znany dźwięk. Zdała sobie sprawę, że uśmiecha się szeroko, a także że przestała widzieć wyraźnie z powodu łez nagromadzonych w jej oczach. Doktor podszedł do niej i objął ją ramieniem. Jej pergaminowa skóra poczuła ciepło jego młodej dłoni, kiedy poprowadził ją do drzwi TARDIS. Otworzył je, ukazując miliony gwiazd w całej swej okazałości. Rose z oczyma utkwionymi w przestrzeń sięgnęła do papierowej torby po frytkę.

- Kolacja w kosmosie - zaśmiał się Doktor, kręcąc głową. - Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że będę miał okazję jeszcze raz przeżyć coś takiego z Rose Tyler.

Zwróciła głowę w jego stronę.

- Dziękuję - powiedziała, a jej głos lekko się załamał.

- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie.

- Ile masz jeszcze czasu?

- Ile tylko zechcesz - skłamał, wedle swojej pierwszej reguły.

Nigdy nie zapomniał Rose, nie potrafiłby. Nawet teraz, kiedy nie była już młoda, wciąż widział w niej Obrończynię Ziemi. Nigdy nie przestała nią być. Wszystkie życia, które niegdyś uratowała dzisiaj odmalowywały się pięknem na jej pooranej zmarszczkami twarzy. Zastanawiał się, czy ma dzieci i wnuki i czy opowiada im o tym, jak kiedyś wysadziła w powietrze całą armię daleków, albo jak jej chłopak zmienił się w chodzący plastik. Wtedy się spotkali. Powiedział jej, żeby uciekała. Nie przewidział, że od tego czasu będzie uciekać już tylko z nim, i walczyć z nim ramię w ramię. Wspaniała, piękna Rose Tyler. Tak wiele dla niego zrobiła - wydawało mu się, że zwykłe odwiedzenie jej w tydzień przed śmiercią nie jest wystarczającym podziękowaniem. Śmiech i łzy na jej twarzy wyprowadziły go z błędu.

Stali tak, objęci, wpatrując się w siebie przez chwilę. Obydwoje byli cieniami dawnych kochanków ale żadnemu z nich to nie przeszkadzało.

Rose odwróciła wzrok i znów pozwoliła spojrzeniu błądzić pomiędzy gwiazdami.

- Dziękuję - powtórzyła, tym razem nie dziękując tylko za dzisiejszy dzień, ale za całe swoje życie, tak bardzo odmienione przez Doktora. Wiedziała, że to będzie ich naprawdę ostatnie pożegnanie i nie potrafiła wymyśleć, co chciałaby mu teraz powiedzieć. Ona była już u zmierzchu swojego życia - on miał przed sobą całe stulecia. I nagle sobie przypomniała. Postanowiła zachować to na koniec tego wieczoru. I kiedy w końcu TARDIS zmaterializowała się przed jej domem, kiedy Doktor odprowadził ją do jej drzwi, spojrzała mu głęboko w oczy. Czasami, na samym początku widywała w nich ciemność. W późniejszych latach miłość. Spotkała go w trzech jego regeneracjach, ale wyraz tego spojrzenia zawsze pozostawał taki sam. Czasami widywała w jego spojrzeniu ukryte demony, z którymi walczył sam. Ale nigdy nie pozwalał jej dostrzec ich ponownie. Nie miała o to pretensji, bo wiedziała już dobrze dlaczego. To dlatego, że nauczył się już odpowiedzialności. Trzymał swe demony w środku, nie dzieląc swego brzemienia pomiędzy innych. Niekiedy łamały go od wewnątrz, ale nie pozwalał im nikogo dotknąć. Bo właśnie taki był. I jeśli chciała w coś wierzyć, wierzyła właśnie w niego.

- Pamiętasz co mi powiedziałeś, kiedy myślałam, że już nigdy się nie spotkamy?

- Nie dokończyłem. Ale chciałem powiedzieć... - położyła mu dłoń na ustach.

- Wiem. Przez te lata zdążyłeś mi o tym już przypomnieć z milion razy. Ale mówię o pierwszym, _pierwszym_ razie. Tyle mieliśmy pożegnań - zaśmiała się krótko. Zagubiony w jej aluzjach uniósł brwi. - Kazałeś mi obiecać - wyjaśniła - żebym przeżyła dobrze swoje życie. I dotrzymałam swojej części obietnicy. Mógłbyś zrobić to samo dla mnie? - poprosiła, wiedząc, że prosi o wiele.

Bez wahania złożył obietnicę.

Tydzień później w odciętym wszechświecie Doktor spojrzał na zegarek i zatrzymał się w miejscu. Jego oczy wypełniły się łzami. Dobre życie Rose Tyler dokonało się. Kiedy uruchomił silniki, wiedział, że żyje już w innym, bardziej pustym świecie. Ale nie miał jej tego za złe, że go opuściła. Wiedział, że pewnego dnia znowu ją spotka. Nie chciał jednak niczego przyspieszać.

Na razie miał obietnicę do dotrzymania.


End file.
